


¿Por qué a mí?

by IssueRBK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssueRBK/pseuds/IssueRBK
Summary: Tony no es el ejemplo de hombre perfecto (éticamente hablando) pero el karma...es un jodido hijo de perra.-¿Cómo terminé así?-Al querer agarrar una pieza que estab...-Si, si, eso ya lo se, llama a Bruce para que venga a ayudarme.-El Doctor Banner no se encuentra en la torre.-Entonces...-El Capitán Rogers es la única opción.-...¡¿Por qué a mí?!





	

En medio del taller de Tony Stark dentro de la torre Avengers, se logra ver a cierto castaño emprendiendo una ardua lucha en contra de varios cables.

—Okay ya es suficiente, no puedo hacerlo solo.

— _Es lo que le he dicho desde hace una hora señor._

—Agg cállate Jarvis, auch-se quejó al sentir un entumecimiento en su hombro derecho—¿Cómo terminé así?

— _Usted trató de agarrar una pieza aun con la bota puesta y..._

—Lo sé, lo sé—rodó los ojos—Y tú no puedes sacarme porque averié  los circuitcos al caerme, bueno supongo que ya es hora de pedir ayuda—comentó resignado—Jarvis, llama a Bruce.

— _El doctor Banner no se encuentra en la torre._

— ¿Qué? Entonces llama a Barton, Romanoff, a Perry el ornitorrinco, yo que se, con tal de que alguien venga y me ayude a librarme de este embrollo.

— _La mayoría de los vengadores no se encuentran en la torre, salieron debido a que usted no hizo la comida como habían acordado._

—Estoy atrapado aquí ¿Qué esperaban? de por si no soy bueno en la cocina, imagínate en estas condiciones.

— _Concuerdo con eso señor_.       

—Si no está Bruce ni la araña ni legolas ¿entonces... —sintió pánico solo de pensarlo.

-— _El Capitán Rogers es la única opci_ ó _n_

 _—_....—el castaño comenzó a moverse desesperadamente sobre los cables—No no no, Dummieee ven y ayúdame de nuevo.

— _Señor, cuando le solicitó que lo ayude la primera vez, solo lo empeoró._

—Es verdad, ROBOT MALO—La garra mecánica solo agachó la ¿cabeza? y se fue—Bueno, no importa, esperaré a que lleguen los demás.

— _El tiempo evaluado en su regreso es aproximadamente 3 horas y ya noto algunas contracciones en sus músculos._

—... ¡¿POR QUÉ A MII?!

— _Llamaré al capitán._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En medio del gimnasio, el rubio se encontraba alzando pesas y balbuceando en voz baja.

—Es un tonto, infantil, odioso, provocador...

— _Capitán._

Steve soltó las pesas y se reincorporó en el asiento mientras agarraba una botella de agua.

— ¿Qué sucede Jarvis?

— _El señor Stark está en problemas._

Inmediatamente se pusó de pie.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se encuentra bien?

— _Sí, pero es una situación que tendría que ver por usted mismo._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

—Te dije que no lo llamaras, ahora ve y bórrale la memoria

— _No tengo esa función señor._

—Pues desarróllala.

—Tony

El castaño se hubiese caído de la sorpresa si no fuese porque estaba sujeto por los benditos cables.

Steve enarcó una ceja y analizó la circunstancia.

—No preguntes.

Sin poder evitarlo, el soldado soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Entre risas se acercó y se paró a un lado viéndolo con burla.

—Tú lo eres.

Tony frunció el ceño y murmuró varias maldiciones por lo bajo.

—Bueno, viniste a ayudarme no ha regocijarte con esto, así que ¿Qué esperas?

Steve lo miró unos instantes y una sonrisa le surgió de la nada.

—Claro, lo haré.

Tenía miedo.

El rubio se puso enfrente suyo como si nada y tomando una linterna con la boca y un cable en sus manos comenzó a desenredarlo.

  
¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿QUÉ NO SE DABA CUENTA DE QUE PUSO A SU CAPIANACONDA PRACTICAMENTE EN SU CARA?!

—Emm Steve

— ¿Qué sucede Tony?—El ojiazul le regresó a ver de forma casi angelical y con ojos de cachorro.

Maldito.

—N-no es nada.

Y el rubio continúo.

Enserio trató con todas sus fuerzas ver a otra parte.

Pero es que joder, era imposible ignorar tremendo...

Ya Tony, contrólate.

Cuando por fin apartó la vista, lo único que observó fue el resto del cuerpo del contrario, estaba en pantalones cortos que casi parecían bóxers y podía distinguir mejor la piel de sus torneadas piernas, alzó la vista a otra parte y ahora vio los abdominales que sobresalían de su camiseta debido al sudor, era obvio que venía haciendo ejercicio además de que todo su olor le rodeaba, cualquier persona normal por lo general no huele del todo bien cuando suda, pero este rubio parecía ser la excepción a toda regla.

Olía delicioso y excitante.

Olía a hombre.

Ok Tony, te estás pasando de raro.

Miró al suelo con el rostro acalorado y pensando si todo esto sería por alguna venganza de parte de Steve.

** Flashback **

Estaba buscando su destornillador por toda la casa, bajó hasta el gimnasio encontrándose con Steve sentado levantando pesas, con sudor pasando por su musculoso su cuerpo.

Ese cuerpo tendría que ser pecado.

En su observación, vio algo detrás del rubio y caminó hasta él.

Steve, al notar su presencia, levantó la cabeza justó en el momento en el que se paró frente a él y se inclinó hacia el frente hasta casi rozar sus labios y para 'mantener el equilibrio' posó su rodilla MUY cerca de la entrepierna del otro.

Steve pareció desconcertado pero finalmente se acercó también, y cuando eso sucedió Tony pasó de largo y agarró el destornillador que se encontraba en la mesa detrás del soldado, ganándose una mirada entre furiosa y avergonzada de parte del rubio.

Era divertido molestar al viejo de esa forma.

Y para él fue satisfactorio ver esa cara sonrojada y enfurecida.

Pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando se despidió diciendo.

– ¿Por qué esa cara Steve?

** Fin del Flashback **

Quizá si sea venganza.

Pero _qué buena_ venganza.

Sin darse cuenta ya tenía una mano desatada.

Y una peligrosa idea cruzó por su mente.

Despacio comenzó a acercar su mano a la entrepierna del rubio como si fuese víctima de algún tipo de hipnosis.

Ya rozaba la tela y...

Se estampó contra el suelo.

El rubio ya había terminado de desatarlo y lo miraba desde arriba, girando la linterna entre sus dedos y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Por qué esa cara Tony? 

*********/-/*********

Después de aquel 'incidente' con los cables, las cosas habían transcurrido sin ningún cambio.

A quien engañaba, por supuesto que habían cambios.

La erección que se presentaba en sus bóxers todas las mañanas desde aquel día, era uno.

O la pequeña ansiedad que le causaba ver a Rogers rondando por el edificio con sus ropas de entrenamiento, recordándole insistentemente el momento en el que su cuerpo actuó por sí solo y lo impulsó a querer tocar a otro hombre.

Había hecho todo lo posible para que la escena que parecía estar incrustada en su memoria, se fuera.

Y no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

Su taller le traía muchos recuerdos y por ello ya no frecuentaba mucho el lugar, sin embargo su habitación se convirtió en su nueva zona de aislamiento, pasaba tanto tiempo allí que hasta había descubierto algunas herramientas que él ya daba por perdidas. En cuanto a su alimentación pues, Dummie se convirtió en su mesero.

Para ser realistas no estaba evitando al capitán solo por la incómoda situación que lo hizo quedar como alguien con tendencias homosexuales (cosa que no era) sino también porque presentía que el 'despertar' de su amigo no era precisamente porque estaba soñando con algún tipo de actriz o supermodelo con extravagantes curvas, sino mas bien con un supersoldado rubio con extravagantes músculos.

Y eso no podía ser posible.

Con todo el dolor que su ego le podría provocar, tenía que admitir que Rogers era guapo, no más que él obviamente, pero tenía lo suyo. Cuando lo molestaba con aparentes insinuaciones de parte suya era porque de verdad era divertido ver sus reacciones de alguien virgen e inexperto, pero jamás cruzó por su mente que verdaderamente esas situaciones pudieran tomarse enserio, al menos no para él, sin embargo la cucharada de su propia medicina le estalló en la cara al recibir aquella venganza de Rogers.

Y ahora no podía evitar recordarlo todo el maldito tiempo.

Se preguntaba si cuando molestaba de esa forma al rubio este tendría los mismos conflictos mentales que él estaba sintiendo en este momento, o sus sonrojos solo serían producto de la incomodidad que sentía cada que se le acercaba demás.

Y si era lo último pues sería un duro golpe para su orgullo.

Demonios, debería de dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarse en otra cosa, como en cómo diablos salir de la ducha.

Así es señoras y señores, el gran Tony Stark lo hizo de nuevo, se estaba dando una relajante ducha cuando de repente escuchó el ruido de cosas romperse y un gran estruendo en todo el edificio, clara señal de que Thor vino a visitarlos, y como no, tal impacto al parecer dañó ciertos circuitos dentro de la estructura de la torre, cortándole la energía a ciertas habitaciones y entre esas podrán adivinar, estaba la suya.

Sería fácil solo levantarse y pedirle a Jarvis que abriese el cubículo que encerraba la regadera, pero la cuestión es que Jarvis lo había abandonado al igual que todo aparato eléctrico.

Maldita la hora en la que decidió rodear su ducha con paredes de cristal blindado que solo podían abrirse con un reconocimiento de voz, ese día la paranoia pudo más que el.

Se dio topes contra la puerta mientras comenzaba a sentir el frio calando en todo su bronceado cuerpo.

—¿Qué acaso esto es algún tipo de designio divino? pues le informo a quien sea que este provocando todo esto, que ya he pasado por situaciones mucho peores, esto no es nada, hallaré la forma de salir tan solo usando un recipiente de shampoo, un jabón y mi asombroso ingenio.

Toc toc

—Ja, al parecer alguien vino a arruinar tus planes, aunque de todas formas pude habérmelas arreglado yo solito.

De acuerdo, estar tanto tiempo desnudo en la ducha y muriéndose de frio le afectó un poco, pero solo un poco.

—¿Tony? ¿Estás aquí?

Mierda.

¿Por qué de todos los colados que vivían en su torre tenía que venir justamente él?

—Si esto es parte de tu plan para joderme la vida ser misterioso, solo te diré que...lo lograste.

—¿Tony? voy a abrir

—¡NO!

Olvidaba mencionar que también construyó la cabina de forma en que nadie pudiese oírle cantar en la ducha, así que por ende, Rogers no escuchó ni j.

—¿Ton...

El soldado abrió la puerta y se quedó allí parado como idiota mientras paseaba la vista por su cuerpo.

Ya se había resignado a estar jodido así que ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse.

—Deja de hacer esa cara de retrasado y sácame de aquí, o si no creeré que te gusta verme así.

El tiempo encerrado ahí analizando su situación con Rogers le hizo creer que su comportamiento al acercarse tanto era pura incomodidad y hasta cierto grado, molestia.

Rogers pareció reaccionar de su estupor y me miró extrañado.

—¿Qué no me oist-

Claro, la insonoración hacia el exterior.

Como al parecer no le entendía, el rubio se acercó hasta apoyarse en el vidrio y ambos estar cara a cara, ignoró con todas sus fuerzas el recuerdo que se quería hacer presente en ese momento al notar que Steve traía los pantaloncillos extremadamente cortos y la camiseta de tirantes blanca que llevaba aquel día, hizo puño su mano y la golpeó contra el cristal, indicándole que la única forma en que puede salir es rompiendo la puerta, o esperar a que alguien la arregle así que...

Como si el ente que le venía jodiendo no tuviese suficiente, hizo que la electricidad volviera por unos instantes, reiniciara la puerta ocasionando que se abriera sola arrojando a Steve hacia el interior, para después volver a irse como si nada.

Carajo.

No se atrevía a girarse y encontrar a Steve seguramente en el suelo y empapado por el agua, así que se quedó apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal y esperando a que se lo tragara la tierra.

Una cosa fue haber visto a Steve fuera del cubículo, donde posiblemente hubiese bastado un golpe de su escudo para romper el vidrio, ponerse algo con que cubrirse, agradecerle y ya, pero otra cosa extremadamente distinta era TENERLO EN EL MISMO ESPACIO POR QUIEN SABE CUANTO MALDITO TIEMPO Y COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—¿Tony?

Su voz y aliento se sintieron en su nuca, mandándole fuertes descargas a una zona a la que se supone no deberían ir dirigidas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué tu...

—Porque me encanta quedarme encerrado mientras me baño para que así venga alguien a verme y se deleite con mi hermoso cuerpo.

A pesar de que se encontraba dándole las espaldas, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la obviedad de su pregunta.

—Espero ser el único que pueda ver eso.

—Si bueno...un momento

¿Había escuchado bien?

Lentamente giro su cuerpo para toparse con el rubio mirándolo de forma lasciva.

La mirada azulina de Steve estaba obscurecida y brillando de pasión.

¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Oye muchachote ¿me podrías decir de que me perd..

La mano de Rogers viajando lentamente por su abdomen le hizo olvidarse hasta de la tabla periódica.

—¿Sabes Tony? desde aquel día a mí también me causo 'curiosidad' esta parte de tu cuerpo—dijo tomando su miembro entre sus grandes y amplias manos—¿A ti aun te causa curiosidad el mío?

Su mente entró en conflicto al no saber cómo demonios tomar la situación.

Pero finalmente decidió que podía tirar su heterosexualidad por el desagüe, después de todo esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tendría de satisfacer su 'curiosidad'.

Con una sonrisa ladina rodeó los hombros del más alto y acercó más sus cabezas.

—¿Usted que cree capitán?

Y el choque de lenguas que se hizo presente después de esas palabras, quedaría grabado a fuego en su boca.

El rubio rodeó al instante sus cintura a la vez que empujaba su cabeza con la del contrario provocando que este retrocediera unos centímetros, su lengua se paseaba por la cavidad bucal del castaño y exploraba todo lo que tenía a su paso, jugando con la otra lengua con la que luchaba por ver quién imponía el beso, lucha que se podría decir terminó en empate.

Era el más primitivo de los instintos vs la experiencia.

—Ve-eo que...has estado investigando—declaró el ojimiel al sentir como el otro comenzaba a repartir besos por su clavícula para después subir hasta su cuello y succionar.

—Yo diría que más bien descubrí—contestó a lo que movía sus manos de la cintura a la parte trasera del castaño para apretar la zona.

—Quisiera ver que tanto.

—No te preocupes, te lo demostraré ahora.

Sin esperar respuesta el más alto se arrodilló frente al moreno y tomó el miembro semi-erecto para lamer el glande de manera pausada.

—Aagh

Al parecer el rubio anduvo con mucho tiempo libre.

Su lengua pasaba por toda la extensión de su miembro provocando ligeros espasmos en la parte baja de su vientre.

Instintivamente sus caderas empujaron contra la boca del otro ¿hace cuanto que no recibía una buena mamada?

—¡AH! ¡DIOS SI!

El rubio por fin había metido todo su miembro a su boca para comenzar a succionar todo su ser.

Aunque se resistía a hacerlo para que la irrealidad de la situación no le afectara, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para así poder observar al soldado.

Mejor no lo hubiese hecho.

Aquella imagen lo atormentaría en sus más húmedos sueños, y fantasías también.

El cabello del rubio se mecía al compás de su cabeza, en un vaivén delicioso contra su falo, el cual estaba tan erecto y sensible que sentía casi por debajo de su piel la humedad y el calor que desprendía la boca del hombre arrodillado frente a él.

Completamente a su merced.

No supo que mosca le picó pero en lugar de pedirle que continuara, lo levantó halando de sus cabellos hasta tenerlo al frente e invadir su boca de forma casi desesperada.

En su sentido gustativo podía percibir el sabor salino del líquido pre seminal, que ni sabía estaba escurriendo por su entrepierna.

Quizá el llevar tanto tiempo en abstinencia le hizo más precoz, sí, eso debe ser, nada tenía que ver que el que le dio semejante placer haya sido Steve.

El cual estaba bajando sus manos peligrosamente.

—T-tony...

Joder esa voz estuvo tan cargada de deseo que casi lo hace gemir.

—¿Si-i?

Steve sonrió y apartó una mano de sus posaderas para llevarla a alguna parte detrás de él.

—¿Q...

Pero no le permitió preguntar nada y le volvió a dar besos, empezando por la boca y haciendo un camino por su cuello, clavícula, hasta llegar a su pecho y comenzar a lamer sus pezones.

—Aaah

Al principio ese era un gemido de placer, pero se convirtió en sorpresa al sentir como algo frío y viscoso rosaba su entrada.

A no, eso sí que no.

Trató de separarse del cuerpo del rubio pero este se apegó más quedando atrapado entre ese maravilloso y ejercitado cuerpo y la puerta transparente del baño.

—Vamos Tony ¿No tenías curiosidad a caso?

—Sí pero ya se me pasó.

Escuchó la risa de Steve chocar contra su lóbulo izquierdo a la vez que sentía algo invadir su entrada de forma lenta y pausada.

—Pero puede volver a surgir y créeme que me aseguraré de que lo haga—dijo mientras comenzaba el movimiento de los dedos en forma de tijeras en su parte trasera.

—Mmm ah n-no lo c-creo.

El ojiazul paró sus movimientos y apartó sus dedos llevándolos a sus caderas para sujetarlo con fuerza.

— _On vorii_ *

A Tony se le erizó cada fibra de su ser ante ese susurro que parecía salido del mismísimo infierno.

Algo bastante irónico considerando lo "puro y santo" que se mostraba el capitán siempre qu-OH POR TODOS LOS...

—AAAAMM AH AH ¡E-ERES UN! ¡AH!

En toda su amplia vida sexual nunca había estado con un hombre, no es que no supiera como lo hacían, en realidad justamente por eso no le llamaba la atención porque al parecer dolía, vaya que dolía.

Por ello se supone que debería estar retorciéndose de dolor y no de placer, rogándole por más al maldito superdotado que lo había volteado y que ahora estaba detrás suyo metiéndole su hombría por donde se supone no entraba nada.

—Mmm Tony estas tan...

A duras penas entre gemidos pudo decir—¿Tan b-bueno?

El capitán rio y llevó una mano a la entrepierna del otro.

—Iba a decir estrecho, pero sí, bueno tam ahh también.

El castaño casi podía sentir la sonrisa surcar de esos gruesos labios.

Las estocadas habían iniciado con fuerza al igual que la masturbación en su entrepierna, el maldito no le tuvo consideración alguna.

Y eso por más masoquista que se oyera, le encantaba.

Absolutamente.

Sentía aquel gran pedazo de carne–que había visto de reojo solamente, pero que bastó para darse una idea de que tan grande era–llegar tan profundo, llenándolo, provocando sensaciones distintas a las de estar con una mujer, sensaciones más fuertes, más _salvajes_.

Mientras habría más las piernas para que el rubio llegase más profundo si se podía, recordó que solía preguntarse cómo sería una relación entre hombres, (cuando aun no sabía, claro) se le venía a la mente imágenes grotescas y hasta un tanto perturbadoras ya que para todos era conocido que los hombres son seres llenos de testosterona que parecen querer estallar en cualquier momento ¿Y quién es capaz de detener esa bomba? Una mujer, un ser delicado, fuerte pero sutil que es capaz de contrarrestar el salvajismo de un hombre, por eso es que se juntaban entre ellos, creaban una pareja estable y pasional, por eso creía que entre hombres las cosas no podían funcionar, el salvajismo de ambos los dominaría en algún punto.

Pero olvidó tomar en cuenta que los hombres _adoraban_ ese salvajismo.

—SI, OH DIOS AHÍ, STEVE, STEVE.

Si se era sincero jamás esperó verse en esa posición, en la ducha apoyado contra el cristal casi en cuatro y siendo penetrado por semejante hombre.

¿Cómo iba a volver a satisfacerse con una mujer? Después de esto tener sexo con una figura femenina le parecerá aburrido, estaba seguro.

—T-tony estoy Aghh mmm-me vengo.

Tony comenzó a sisear cuando sintió el líquido pre seminal de Steve dentro de él.

—¿Eso era t-todo capitán?

Tony quería ver el mundo arder.

El castaño no vio la expresión del otro pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que lo había enfadado.

Además de que el hecho de que el rubio lo tomara de la parte interna de los muslos y lo elevara mientras aumentaba las estocadas, le dejo un claro mensaje de que no se había tomado muy bien su comentario.

—Te hare volar más allá que tus estúpidas armaduras.

—Ah ah n-no son estú-pidas, ademahs ¿qu-ué te crees? Mgg ¿b-buz lightcyea ¡AH!

El maldito le dio justo donde debía darle para que se corriera a borbotones contra su estómago y parte del cristal.

Cada estocada que el rubio le daba provocaba que más de su esencia saliera al exterior

–SSH TONY

Y con esa exclamación el capitán se corrió en su interior con tal fuerza y abundancia que sintió parte del líquido recorrer sus piernas.

Steve aun dentro de él se inclinó un poco hacia adelante hasta juntar sus mejillas y darle un ligero beso para después susurrar.

—Aun puedo darte más que eso.

El kamasutra entero pasó por la privilegiada mente del castaño, pero antes de que pueda contestar a la invitación, "mágicamente" la electricidad de la habitación volvió abriendo la puerta al instante.

Con un sonido que taladró su mente y oídos hasta hacerle temblar las piernas, Steve salió de él y dejándolo de vuelta a tierra firme caminó como si nada a la salida.

—Te esperaré abajo—ya iba a retirarse pero giró su rostro al de Tony y le sonrió ladinamente—Y quita esa cara.

Después de decir eso simplemente desapareció.

Había tanto silencio en el cuarto que podía escuchar como las gotas del líquido espeso, prueba de su anterior encuentro, goteaba contra el azulejo bajo sus pies.

—¿Señor?

La voz de su IA le hizo reaccionar un poco e incorporarse, mirando a su alrededor como si no supiese que pasó pero sintiéndolo en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo donde el rubio había dejado marcas de dientes, manos y chupetones.

—JARVIS

—¿Si señor?

—Eres un maldito

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero haya gustado, aun soy nueva pero trato de mejorar.
> 
> La commedia è finita!
> 
> Gracias a los que leyeron TnT
> 
> *Es una referencia a la película de capitán América 2 en la parte en la que se da la pelea con Lemurian Star (casi al principio) Steve murmura "on vorri" que es francés y traducido significa "ya veremos"
> 
> Bye (^_^)y


End file.
